Golongan Darah
by Kiseka Amamiya
Summary: Nggak tau kuker atau apa, yang penting hari ini GoM ngedumel tentang goldar. Mau tau nggak (NGGAK!) rahasia dibalik goldar Midorima, Kise, Momoi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kuroko, dan Akashi?


**Golongan Darah**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Nggak tau kuker atau apa, yang penting hari ini GoM ngedumel tentang goldar. Mau tau nggak (NGGAK!) rahasia dibalik goldar Midorima, Kise, Momoi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kuroko, dan Akashi?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TADAAA!" Momoi menunjukkan sebuah buku 'simple thinking about BLOOD TYPE' ke Midorima dan kise di kelas. Seprtinya momoi asal nyamperin Midorima dan Kise ke kelasnya. Buku itu baru dibeli tadi. Iya, tadi. Alias kemaren sore.

"paan tuh?" ucap Midorima.

"fufufu... ini buku goldar desu! Midorima-kun goldarnya apa?"

"...B-nodayo"

"Hmm... mari kita lihat... dari goldar secara umum, ya..." Momoi mulai membuka buku tersebut dan berhenti di kata 'goldar B secara umum' dan kemudian kise mendekati Momoi bertujuan untuk melihat isi buku tersebut. Momoi lalu men-dikte uraian di buku tersebut.

"hmm... golongan darah B tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, juga tidak suka bekerja atau melakukan sesuatu secra teratur."

"... masa'? menurutku malah sebaliknya-ssu.."

"Aku juga sependapat."

"Ok, kita teruskan! Jika menyukai sesuatu, maka dia akan melakukannya terus-menerus tnpa memedulikan yang lain."

"hmm..."

"kaku, pendiam, dan suka mengutarakan pikirannya secara bebas."

"... ini... gimana, ya...?"

"Berpikr bebas dan banyak ide. Dia adalah orang yang jujur dan tulus dalam pergaulan," disini Momoi dan Kise menatap Midorima dengan wajah tak percaya. "Kalian kenapa nodayo?"

"Mayoritas golngan darah B optimis terhadap masa depannya."

"..."

"tidak mudah terpengaruh oleh keadaan sekitar dan optimis terhadap masalah di sekitarnya."

"... Midorimacchi, kamu beneran goldarnya B?"

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?! kau sendiri goldarnya apa, Kise, Momoi?!"

"A."

"Aku juga A-ssu."

"Baiklah, kita buka, ya... umm..." tangan Midorima membuka lembar-lembar buku itu dan berhenti pada 'Cara belajar anak golongn darah A' diikutii dengan Momoi dan kise yang berada di sampingnya untuk melihat.

_Kecepatan belajar anak golongan darah A sedikit lambat~_

"bukan sedikit lagi nodayo."

"Hidoi-ssu!"

"Sudah, sudah. Kita lihat selanjutnya."

_Mereka lebih berusaha untuk memahami daripada menghafal. Kalau sudah memahami prinsipnya, mereka akan berkembang secara mengejutkan._

"lupakan itu. buku ini nista sekali nodayo."

"Oh, ayolah, Midorimacchi! Aku emang kayak begitu kok!"

"Tapi bagus hjuga, ya. Coba kita tahu goldar yang lain..."

"itu ide bagus-ssu! Ayo kita pergi menemui yang lainnya!"

**Di atap**

"Oh, sudah kuduga kau disini, Dai-chan!"

"Apaan, sih? Ganggu orang tidur aja! Huft-"

"Aominecchi! Goldarmu apa?!"

"Goldar? Buat apa?"

"Udah! Kasih tahu aja!"

"? B."

Kise dan Momoi menoleh ke arah midorima yang dibelakang mereka. "A-apa?!"

"... goldar B, ya..." Kise membuka halaman yang tulisannya 'kelebihan dan kekurangan goldar B'

"kelebihan goldar B : peduli, perhatian terhadap lingkungannya tanpa ,memprhatikan diri sendiri," bagian ini Kise, dan Momoi menatap Midorima dan Aomine dengan tatapan –sumpah-gak-percaya-bingits-

"Hei, hei. Buku apaan tuh?!" ujar Aomine.

**Kantin**

"Oh, itu dia! Murasakibara!" panggil Midorima kepada teman bersurai ungunya itu yang tengah memakan banyak sekali maiubo. "Hm?"

"Goldar kamu apa?" Tanya Aomine.

"... O. Emang kenapa?"

Ke-empat makhluk itu (aomine, momoi, kise, midorima) langsung membuka halaman 'cinta golongan darah O'

"goldar O cenderung mengelompokkan orang berdasarkan teman atau lawan, akan langsung memberi penilaian pada saat pertemuan," disini ke-empat mekhluk sempat melirik Murasakibara yang terlihat tidak peduli.

"karena semangat hidupnya tinggi, mereka tidak akan melewatkan jam makanya, meskipun terlukai atau berpisa dengan pacarnya," ke-empat makhluk itu mengangguk.

"Goldr O yang realistis tidak mengorbankan hidupnya untuk cinta."

"Ayo kita pergi nodayo."

"Yok," merekapun meninggalkan Murasakibara yang kebingungan di kantin.

**Perpustakaan**

"Hei, serius dia ada disini?"

"Iya. Biasanya aku melihatnya ke sini setiap jam istirahat."

"hm... begitu, ya-UWAAA-ebuset" Kise terjatuh dan terlempar ke rak buku. Sehingga beberapa buku berjatuhan ke tubuh Kise yang tengah terjatuh.

"KISE!"

"tenang aja-ssu! Aku masih bisa bernapas!"

"bukan itu nodayo! Bukunya gak apa-apa?!"

"Aku nggak ditanyain-ssu?!"

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa Ki-chan bisa jatuh?" Momoi dan yg lain memperhatikan tempat Kise terjatuh. "...err... aku kesandung oleh sesuatu –ssu..."

"sesuatu? Eh?! KUROKO/TETSU/TETSU-KUN/KUROKOCCHI?!" ya, sepertinya yang membuat Kise tersandung adalah kuroko yang tengah membaca buku secara lesehan-

"Halo."

"Hai~ tetsu-kun goldarnya apa?" "hei, aku nggak dipeduliin, nih?"

"? A."

"KYAAA~ KITA SAMA~" Kise dan Momoi memeluk erat Kuroko. Midorima hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

_Skip-_

"hmmm... dalam situasi normal, golongan darah A memiliki kepedulian dan kebingungan2 kecil. Tetapi bila situasi krisis, mereka akan menjadi kuat dibanding siapapun."

"Sudah kubilang, buku itu nista-nodayo."

"Berisik lu, Midorima!"

"Bila bertahan hidup di pulau tak berpenghuni, golongan darah A yang pesimis terhadap masa depan melakukan persiapan dengan semaksimal mungkin untuk bertahan hidup."

"... Klo tetsu, sih mungkin aja. Klo Kise sama Satsuki...?"

"Jangan merendah-rendahkan kami !/-ssu!"

**Koridor**

"Eumm... yang terakhir Akashi-kun... err... dia dimana, ya..." ke-lima makhluk tersebut hinggap di koridor lantai 2 karena kebingungan tempat Akashi biasa berada saat jam istirahat.

"Di kelas mungkin?"

"nggak. tadi dia nggak ada di kelasnya."

"Toilet mungkin."

"Nggk. Tadi nggak ada siapa-siapa di toilet."

"Ngg..."

_Greek- GUBRAAAK_

Pintu di dekat koridor itu terbuka dan menjatuhkan Aomine yang sedari tadi tengah bersandar pada pintu tersebut. "Lho? kalian ngapain disini?"

"Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akashicchi!"

"?Kenapa?"

"Kebetulan, Akashi. golongan darah kamu apa?"

"Kenapa kalian nanya begituan?"

"Udah, jawab aja."

"AB."

_Sreek srek srek_

Aomine yang telah bangun bergegas membuka halaman 'Salah omong'

"Ekhem- goldar AB cenderung berkata secara langsung. Namun, sulit diktahui apakah ucapannya benar atau hanya asal bicara."

"Benar sekali..." ucap Aomine melirik Akashi. kemudian ia membalik halaman ke bagian 'alasan goldar AB dibenci oleh orang lain.

"Tidak hanya mengatakan sepatah kata pun tentang dirinya tetapi hanya menyebutkan kesalahan orang lain saja. Karena ciri khas goldar AB adalah sifat dinginnya, maka dia mudah dibenci sejak dilahirkan menjadi manusia..." disini Akashi sudah menatap ke-5 makhluk tersebut dengan tatapan iblis khas-nya. Membuat ke-5 makhluk tersebut merinding.

"S-satu.. dua... LARIIIIIIII!"

Akhirnya mereka berlima berlari, namun berhasil ditangkap oleh Akashi, dan mendapatkan latihan extra.

Ngomong-ngomong kata orang goldar AB itu cenderung terlihat seperti berkepribadian ganda. Cocok banget sama Akashi, ya? Eh, Akashi sih bukan 'seperti' lagi. tapi emang berkepribadian ganda...

**END / TBC? I dont know... kiseka nanya pe-review sekalian saja... (~ -3-)~ #Authoryangtidakbertanggungjawab**

**Maaf kalau banyak ejaan yang salah, Typo, OOC, dll.**

**Ngomong-ngomong Kiseka goldarnya A, lho! *toss sama Kise, Momoi, dan Kuroko* klo kalian apa hayooo?**

**Btw, pas tau goldarnya Mido sama Kise jadi mikir klo mereka berdua ketuker goldarnya... hahaha...**

**RnR?**


End file.
